


Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année, JoJo!

by Finnegancat



Series: The Adventures of Joanna McCoy [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnegancat/pseuds/Finnegancat
Summary: Secret Santa Exchange on the Enterprise
Series: The Adventures of Joanna McCoy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788274
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Life and Adventures of Joanna McCoy





	Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année, JoJo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedancer/gifts), [blancanieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancanieve/gifts).



It was that time of year again. On the Enterprise, alongside the hum of Scotty’s well-tuned engines, you could feel the infectious sense of excitement and anticipation. At the beginning of the month, the crew had pulled names for Secret Santas. So in addition to the sense of excitement, there was also a hint of secrecy due to all the Secret Santas trying to arrange Christmas gifts best suited for the names each had drawn.

Down in Sickbay, Leonard McCoy was pondering over the name he had drawn. “What on earth should I get for Nyota?” he grumbled. “She has every dictionary known to the universe. She has multiple translators” he continued mumbling to himself. “I could ask Spock, but his responses would be too ‘logical,’ and not something fun.”

Christine walked past him. “Nobody’s dying. Why do you have such a scowl on your face? Usually something has to be really going south in a big way for you to be grousing like that.”

“Oh, Chris, it’s not that. I’m just trying to figure out something special for my Secret Santa name. I’m coming up with nothing but I want to find something really special for her.”

“Whose name did you pull, if you don’t mind telling me? I might be able to help” Christine offered. 

“I pulled Nyota’s name. Do you have any ideas?” McCoy responded.

“Oh, you’re so lucky! I would have loved to have pulled her name- she’s my best friend! Instead I got some red-shirt down in Security who will probably be off the ship in a month. Well, languages are probably out. She has everything she wants, needs, and even things she doesn’t need. Jewelry is out too. You can’t give a woman jewelry without it meaning something you don’t want it to mean. What about music? You know she is very talented in music.”

“Thanks, Chris! That’s a splendid idea!” McCoy headed to his computer. “I bet there are a lot of instruments that she doesn’t have, or song collections that she might enjoy. I owe you. If you need help with your red-shirt, just let me know. Have you seen the captain anywhere? I haven’t seen him in awhile. Everyone is being so secretive with the Secret Santas”

“I saw him in the mess this morning, eating donuts, but other than that, no, I haven’t seen him. Why not try heading down to the mess around lunchtime? You might catch him then. Or you could always find him on the Bridge.”

“Donuts? That’s not on his meal card. Wait until I see him. Thanks, Chris.” McCoy looked back down at his computer screen to start his research.

Later that day….

“Jim!” McCoy blustered. “What’s this I hear about eating donuts? That’s not on your meal card!”

“Bones!” Kirk started violently, almost dropping the padd he was holding and trying to see if McCoy were hiding any hyposprays. “What brings you to the bridge? I’m up to date on all my vaccines, honestly!” 

“Why do you always think I’m going to stab you with a hypospray?” McCoy replied, rolling his eyes. “You’re such an infant! I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Sure, Bones.” Jim calmed down. Once he knew there were no hyposprays in his future, life was much better. “Here, or in my ready room?”

“Ready room, please” McCoy replied as headed towards the room. As they sat down at the conference table, he asked “Are we going to be stopping at Planet B612 when we pass through that system in three weeks?”

“Bones, I think you’re confused. B612 is an asteroid- it’s got nothing but baobabs and a rose on it and is nowhere near here. Have you been hitting the eggnog early? I think you mean B12 in the Messier 82 galaxy. And yes, we have just added a stop at the space station there in about 3 weeks. Why? I know how much you hate space stations.” 

“I am ordering something for the person I chose in the Secret Santa exchange and I needed to put a place for them as a shipping address. Great. I can tell them to ship it to the space station there and we can pick it up when we stop.”

“Whose name did you pull? And what are you ordering?” Jim queried.

“Nyota, but don’t you dare tell her.” McCoy warned. “And I can’t tell you what I got. I don’t want you to accidently slip up and tell her. Whose name did you pull?”

“Oh, just some red-shirt down in Security” Jim evaded. “He’ll probably be gone in a month, too” Jim continued.

Three weeks later, the day of the Secret Santa Exchange had finally arrived. Everyone was gathered in the mess hall which was beautifully decked out with garland, mistletoe, red and green tablecloths, and twinkling lights. Christmas music was playing, and Jim was ignoring the electric blue ale in peoples’ cups. The presents were piled high around the tree in the corner. The boxes ranged from something that could fit in your hand to others, which were absolutely huge.

“Chekov” the group called, “you play Santa this year!” As Chekov started distributing the gifts, everyone gathered closer to the tree. “A ngoni!” Nyota exclaimed! “Who on earth was my Secret Santa? This is absolutely perfect! I’ve always wanted one of these.” She delicately strummed the African lute, creating a beautiful melody as McCoy confessed. “Thank you so much! I love it” Nyota continued. 

Pretty soon, all of the gifts had been distributed except for one large box- the largest box in the room. McCoy was sure that was his gift because he was the only one who hadn’t received anything yet. Jim led him over towards the box. “Last but not least, Bones” Jim announced, as he and Spock lifted the box from the sides, straight up and off and underneath the box sprang…

“JOANNA!!!!” McCoy cried out (with glee). Out sprang Joanna from under the box, and straight into her father’s arms. “How.… What…. Where….” McCoy was speechless.

“Gee Bones, you could at least say ‘thanks’” teased Kirk as he laughed at the shocked look on his friend’s face.

“Uncle Jim arranged with mama to shuttle me out here and I can spend my entire holiday- two whole weeks- with you, on the Enterprise!” Jojo explained, as she hugged her father. “Uncle Jim picked me up yesterday from the space station. That’s why we had to stop, to pick me up. I’ve been hiding out in Auntie Ny’s room since then.”

“Merry Christmas, Bones,” Jim wished to his best friend. “I lied. I pulled your name in the Secret Santa exchange. I knew we couldn’t get back to Earth, but I could pull some strings and get JoJo out here for you.” 

As McCoy snuggled his daughter, suddenly the deep cold of space felt warmer and the universe seemed much smaller. “Thanks, Jim. There is nothing I wanted more. You know me so well.” 

“I hereby proclaim a toast!” Jim proclaimed holding up his eggnog. 

“To good friends” McCoy toasted, holding up his glass.

“To good friends” the rest of the crew resounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous!


End file.
